Pasada Pesadilla
by Xion-chan 14
Summary: El pasado es algo que nos atormenta a muchos, Pero hay veces en que esas sombras nos engullen, hasta lograr acapararce de nuestro corazon y volverse uno con el; haciendo que no podamos conseguir un futuro. Esto es de lo que se percato Etihw, al encontrarce frente a kcalb.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien vengo con un nuevo fic, espero que les agrade, esta inspirado en un video de Etihw y Kcalb llamado miniature garden o algo asi nwn, esta algo raro y me volvió a dar flojera rectificarlo así que meh espero que disfruten aun así.**_

" _ **Gray garden no es mio"**_

 _-Te prometí que destruiría todo lo que amas- murmuro el hombre de capa negra, mientras soltaba el cuello del último cadáver, el cuerpo de cabellera rubia retumbo sin vida en el ahora quemado suelo, que acompaño a otros más. –Como tú lo destruiste para mí.-_

 _-P… pero kcalb ellos son…- gritaba la chica de ropa blanca manchada de sangre y cabello corto, negro cual carbón tratando de detenerlo._

 _-¿Qué, nuestros amigos?- hablo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella. –No me hagas reír Etihw-_

 _Lo último lo pronuncio como si escupiera cada una de las silabas._

 _-Ellos solo eran un bello pasatiempo, un nuevo modo de destruirte. Que mejor modo que destruir algo por dentro, ya que es para lo único que sirvo ¿no?... para destruir- hiso una sonrisa torcida y dolida, continuando con cinismo -Lo admito, era algo divertido, y ¡ja! No esperaba que te enamoraras de mí, eso sí que fue sorprendente y me facilito todo-_

 _-Kcalb… tu…-_

 _-Te pagare con la misma moneda que tu aquel día… te hundiré en la más profunda soledad.-_

 _-N…no- extendió su mano para alcanzarlo, pero él ya se había ido. Podía sentir las lágrimas recorrer su rostro, ahora sin poder, sola, en un mundo vacío y sin vida. Le recordaba tanto a los viejos tiempos, le recordaba a todos esos fines de guerra que solo daban inicio a otra, pero ahora aunque quisiera no podría hacer nada. Lloro amargamente, haciéndose ovillo en su lugar. Y soltó una vez más el nombre de su amado entre lágrimas._

 _-Kcalb… ¿Porque?-._

Entonces despertó. Todo había sido una pesadilla, todo un mal sueño. Sus ojos ardían bañados en lágrimas y también se encontraba empapada en sudor. Se sentó en su mullida cama, tomando entre sus dedos su cabeza, recordaba cada una de las muertes; había sido un sueño sumamente vivido. Sabía bien que Kcalb tenía sus razones para odiarla, si el hacía eso ella tendría que estar preparada; aun hasta esos días ella recordaba cada una de las muertes que por su culpa habían sido ocasionadas. Su concentración fue interrumpida por un llamado.

-Srta. Etihw, mi hermano le espera para desayunar- Había sido wodahs, el ángel en jefe ahora encargado de las tareas del castillo.

-S… si ahora mismo voy- contesto la peli negra mientras se levantaba e iba a tomar una ducha, sabía que si decía que se sentía mal, cierto diablo se alteraría y tendría que contarle todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soltó un suspiro al llegar a la puerta de la gran sala, sabía bien que ahí el la esperaría. Entro como si nada en el mundo ocurriese, ya se había acostumbrado sonreír. Una acción que años atrás era solo un lujo. Tomo su asiento y observo por la ventana, vio cómo su mundo ahora era la mera descripción de la paz. Demonios y ángeles jugando y riendo. Todo lo que había deseado ahora estaba ahí, una verdadera Utopía. Y todo gracias a Kcalb, quien tenia un sueño en común con ella. Era verdad esa pesadilla solo había sido un reflejo de sus temores, que jamás se volvería realidad, o eso esperaba.

-¿Pasa algo eti? - hablo el diablo, con curiosidad. Pues ahora la chica sonreía al infinito, mientras veía por la ventana.

-Solo pensaba en cuanto te amo- le contesto con una sonrisa en labios. Lo que ocasionó un gran sonrojo por parte del peliblanco. Haciendo que la chica se sintiera aún más feliz de ver a su diablo de ese modo, le hacia reflexionar que el jamás se comportaría como en su sueño. Degusto felizmente su desayuno. Entonces escucho unos pasos avecinarse, y seguidos de ellos una abertura de la puerta sumamente escandalosa.

-Hola Ethiw y Viejo- grito una chica peliverde alegremente. Seguida por una cabellera rubia que cubría un celeste ojo.

-Yosafire, ten un poco mas de cortesía- murmuro una chica que le acompañaba –Buenos días, señorita Etiw y Señor Kcalb-

-Buenos dias- contesto cortésmente la de vestimenta blanca.

-Les traíamos un poco de pay de manzana de Dialo!- exclamo la peli verde mostrándole una cesta a la pareja. –Otra vez hiso de más, asi que les trajimos un poco-

-oh ya veo, que bien- sonrio la diosa.

-Si… aquí esta, cómanlo antes de que se enfrie- murmuro la rubia tranquilamente mientras les dejaba un poco cerca la cesta.

-Si, gracias- respondio con una sonrisa melancolica la de ojos grices, recordando los cadáveres de aquellas chicas. Y resonando en su mente la sonrisa sínica, que hace tanto que no observaba. –Ahora mismo lo provaremos-

-¿Le ocurre algo srta. etihw?- pregunto la rubia, normalmente no seria tan familiar con ella, pero esa forma de ser no era nada común en ella.

-No, estoy bien- contesto con una sonrisa radiante, ya estaba acostumbrada a sonreír así.-

-Bueno- contesto la rubia –disculpen las molestias, nos tenemos que retirar-

Y sin más ambas chicas se retiraron, de inmediato apareció el Ángel de un solo ojo, quien recogió la cesta y momentos después trajo dos platos con una rebanada de pay, yéndose una ves más, dejando en silencio la sala, silencio que fue interrumpido por la chica de cabellos negros.

-¿quieres jugar ajedrez?- pregunto la chica, mientras degustaba quel rico postre. A su pregunta el chico solo asistió, y la observo atónito, normalmente no le cuestionaba si quería jugar, solo jugaban y ya.

Ella siempre había evitado ese juego, pues, el ajedrez era una guerra en donde se defendía al rey, entre piezas blancas y negras. Se sentía tan… conectada con ese juego, y a la vez le traía tan malos recuerdos. Los alfiles le recordaban Wodahs y Grora, la torre le recordaba tanto a ringatona y ahora también a macarona al solo combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, cara a cara. Sherbet y Frozen eran sus caballos, piezas en quienes confiar pese a cualquier dificultad, siempre habían sido especiales, y por ultimo Ciel… ella era la única en quien confiar en tantos tiempos de malos augurios… en tantos tiempos obscuros.

-y quieres ser las blancas o las negras- pregunto la diosa al peli blanco; el puso cara de "debes estar bromeando verdad" a lo que ella atino a darle las piezas negras.

Ella aun temía a su sueño, pero bien sabía que el si en verdad deseaba destruirla, lo demostraría en el tablero, pues como sabia ese juego era una guerra disfrazada de diversión.

Pero… y si su sueño era verdad… ese pensamiento le siguió mientras se escuchaba el caer incesante de piezas hacia el tablero.

-kcalb… a que más le temes- hablo mientras hacia su jugada.

-… a que viene esa pregunta- contesto el, interesado en la razón de que ella por primera ves jugara enserio y no solo por querer molestarle, o demostrarle que ella era mejor que el en cualquier tipo de juego aun sin proponérselo.

-uhmm… nada mas me lo preguntaba- respondio ella como si lo que hubiese preguntado no fuera nada –tenia curiosidad, Jaque-

Ella bien sabia su mayor temor de el, que compartía con ella, el miedo a la soledad, el miedo a un mundo silencioso, vacío, un lugar sin color un lugar sin vida ni muerte…

-… ya veo…- comento el haciendo un movimiento ofensivo que sorprendió a la chica. -… tablas…-

En todo el tiempo en que habían jugado el nunca había logrado ganar, y ahora que ella tenia dudas existenciales acerca de si confiar o no. Habían quedado en pates… no sabia que pensar de aquello. Entonces, el era bueno o malo. Que pasaba en verdad.

-Felicidades- comento la chica con una sonrisa –es lo mas cerca que has llegado a ganarme-

-eso es porque siempre haces trampa- se defendió el chico aun sin poder creer que había ganado.

-yo nunca eh echo trampa, solo que tu no…- "estas a mi nivel" casi decía aquello, que hace tiempo le había dicho después de sellarlo –tu no… conoces el corazón de las piezas-

-…¿que?- pregunto el con una pequeña gotita cayendo de su sien.

-El corazón de las piezas, debes saber y confiar en ellas, si no nunca ganaras- hablo ella como si en verdad le interesara el tema y le apasionara mucho.

El chico suspiro, ¿Por qué la encontraba más distante aquel día?, y al parecer no era el único puesto que Froze igual lo había notado, En el transcurso del dia, le procuro preguntar sobre aquella forma de actuar, pero ella solo lo evadia de algún modo, haciéndole sonrojar, o simplemente diciendo alguna tontería, y asi se mantuvo hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse para ir a descansar por esa noche.

-.-.-.-

 _El canto de las aves resonaba en el bello día, siendo disfrutado por Etihw._

 _-Veo, que aun tienes un pequeño paraíso en el cual ocultarte…- comento aquella voz ronca con desdén proveniente detrás de ella. Que mientras mas se acercaba hacia que todo se marchitara –Vaya, eres más difícil de lo que creí-_

 _-Kcalb…-estaba otra vez ante ella esa imagen distorsionada creada por sus miedos y recuerdos._

 _-¿Si?- contesto el sonriendo de lado. -¿Acaso, se le ofrece algo?-_

 _-T…Tu… no…- susurraba la chica, mientras se levantaba pesadamente de lo que antes había sido un pastizal. –Tú no eres el verdadero kcalb-_

 _-¿Y porque tan segura?- comento el un poco más serio alzando una ceja. –Solo soy el lado que él ha reprimido, pero también el mas fuerte, ya que yo no temo a nada, pero aun así soy real, si no fuera real, crees que podría hacer esto-_

 _Fue un movimiento veloz, un movimiento que la había tomado con la guardia baja y que ahora le había hecho volver a caer sobre el ahora seco pastizal y cubrirlo de un color carmín._

 _-Sabes… hace tiempo pensé en robarte tu poder, para así, crear mi propia utopía, sin un dios caprichoso quien me molestara y me diera ordenes… pero… entonces interrumpió mi hermano…- su semblante se ablando al decir este comentario. Mientras la chica se procuraba sanar sus heridas – al inicio me pareció una ironía luz y oscuridad coexistiendo, pero después decidí hacer esto… hundirte en la más profunda soledad… y sin nada que puedas hacer… Destruir algo por dentro es siempre la mejor opción, admito que lo de Ilvis fue todo un problema, pero después de todo, "nuestro mundo" regreso a la normalidad -_

 _Escupió las últimas palabras como si de ácido se tratasen. Aquello no tenía sentido, pero aun asi lo decía, de un modo dolido y a la vez irónico. La chica cada vez sangraba más, como si la herida de su corazón no dejara sanar la herida exterior._

 _-bueno… lo mejor será darle fin a esto…- murmuro el peli blanco, haciendo aparecer unos extraños símbolos bajo de ella, aquel, era el ritual que hace tanto había intentado hacer, y que había fallado, ahora le quitaría todo poder que ella tuviera, o al menos ese era el plan…_

 _-Kcalb… yo… en verdad….te… ame-Ella callo luego de que aquel símbolo dejara de brillar, su piel parecía volverse como tiza, sus ojos ahora se habían cerrado para no abrirse nunca más… El ser creado de poder puro ahora se había esfumado._

 _El entonces le observo, viendo como caía, pero como acto reflejo, como si su anterior ser fuera solo una niebla o un sueño del cual se acabara de despertar, la fue a sostener… ¿Qué había hecho? Había asesinado a la persona que amaba. No entendía la razón… él no había querido ¿o sí?, siempre había temido a su pasado pero jamás había creído que este lo dominase. Ahora ella se encontraba entre sus brazos; dormida, fría, tranquila… muerta… quiso sonreir ante la ironia de que el único momento que había tenido de paz con ella era porque ella ya no estaba._

 _-Y yo a ti...-_

 _Pero, no podía morir tan fácil, ella había resistido cientos de ataques provenientes de él; de seguro solo necesaria descansar, como tantas veces hacia después de una pelea, para que así volviesen después los días felices que a veces tanto le molestaban, pero que en el fondo siempre le reconfortaban._

 _Entonces miro a alrededor… todo estaba vacío, obscuro, el castillo que antes los dos habían habitado, se encontraba rodeado de una espesa niebla, como si esta no quisiera que él lo viera. Ahora quizás él tenía el poder de un dios… pero para que lo quería si no estaba ella con él. Tomo el cuerpo "dormido" de su damisela y la llevo al castillo. Hace tiempo Etihw le había narrado la historia de una chica que dormía entre rosas por cien años… quizás ella solo necesitaba un pequeño reposo igual. En fin y encuentras, el tiempo ya no era un problema._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Despertó de sobresalto, y se tomó su cabeza entre sus manos… esta vez había sido una pesadilla muy realista, quizás solo era un reflejo de sus miedo que había hecho que estos aumentaran aún más. Ya era de mañana y al parecer el clima no se encontraba tan bien, se encontraba con grandes nubarrones negros. Dándole un toque tétrico a su "Jardín Gris" . Quizás lo mejor sería ir a ver a su otra mitad, que quizás esperaba a su llegada en la sala del trono.

Al abrir la puerta noto una gran frialdad en la sala, nadie se encontraba ahí, avanzó hacia la su asiento, quizás ella pronto llegaría, las horas pasaban y aún no ocurría nada, wodahs le había ofrecido el desayuno pero el se negaba a comerlo sin etihw, pero ella seguía sin aparecer...

observo por la ventana y noto algo peculiar, una densa niebla abrazaba el castillo y el sol había sido ocultado por unos nubarrones que amenazaban con una tormenta que lo más posible es que no ocurriese... De algún modo... Esto se parecía a... Su pesadilla.

Se levantó inmediatamente de su silla y fue corriendo hacia la habitación de la diosa, ahora recordaba. El clima se manejaba por una estabilidad constante. Eso significaba que si una parte se descompenzaba repercutirá en el clima.

-ETIHW abre la puerta - grito el chico mientras golpeaba a este objeto, se podía sentir un gran frío proviniendo de adentro. - De una maldita ves dejame entrar-

Pero nada ocurría... Eso ya era el colmo... Si bien el era un diablo el era conocido por "destruirlo todo" ahora tendría que hacer honor a su apodo.

Cuando finalmente abrió encontró Ante el, a la chica envuelta en blancas sabanas, de tal modo que sólo se veían los ojos sentada en su cama a su alrededor se encontraban varios cristales flotando, como si le protegiesen.

-e...etihw...- Comento el chico mientras estiraba su mano para tocarla, los cristales le impidieron pasar haciendo que su guante se quemará dejando ver sus garras.

La chica permanecia en silencio solo observándolo…

-Que ocurre Etihw… déjame entrar-

-Que haces aquí…- hablo por primera ves la chica con una voz tan fría como la habitación, hace tanto que el no escuchaba algo así.

-vine a verte… estaba preocupado- murmuro el chico.

-… ya veo…- murmuro la chica –no es necesario… aquí estoy segura-

-Segura de que- Exclamo el chico intentando hacerla recapacitar, esa no era Su Etihw… -Aquí solo estarás sola-

-De ti…- Estas dos palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso, para que el chico actuara, aun pese a que sabia que dolería con gran esfuerzo cruzo la barrera. Algo había asustado a su eti, hasta el punto de alejarce de el pero el no lo dejaría. Se poso frente a ella y la miro directo a los ojos, cada segundo que estaba ahí mas daño le era otorgado.

-¿porque?- pregunto con autoridad, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella temblaba, no sabia desde cuando le había tenido tanto miedo, simplemente quisas tenia miedo a la traicion. Se veía imponente… -si es asi, entonces… tendre que…-

Ella cerro fuertemente los ojos temiendo a lo que ocurriría a continuación. Entonces sintió algo calido, Kcalb le estaba abrazando, y comenzó a decir.

 _-Te prometí que destruiría todo lo que amas, pero ahora quiero ser aquello que amas- murmuro el hombre de capa negra, mientras aspiraba aquel aroma que le encantaba, apegado a él, y ocultando su sonrojo en el hombro de ella.-quiero construir tu mundo, como tú lo hiciste para mí; así que por favor, no me temas-_

La chica no sabía que hacer o decir, era la primera vez que el hacía algo así, asi que correspondió al abrazo y como arte de magia los cristales cayeron. Ambos cayeron en la cama, el se encontraba un poco débil y ella no había logrado dormir. Era lógico que ese era su Kcalb, y no aquel con el que había soñado; después de todo, solo había sido una pesadilla…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿o no?

.

.

.

.

~en otro lugar~

-oh… ya veo, este es el poder de un Dios… supongo que aprenderé a ocuparlo… - sonrió entre las sombras una chica de trenzas

 **Espero que les haya gustado nwn… este si se portan bien, les hago un prologo nwn, :D asi que esperenloo :D… claro si se portan bien Xion-chan14**


	2. Prologo

_**Ave antes que nada, yo NO planeaba hacer una continuación, pero solo porque me lo piden varios hare este prologo (también a alguien le prometí que si llegaba a los 7 reviews haría el prólogo –Que más parece capítulo 2- XD). No lo seguiré pues es parte de un pequeño proyecto de crossver con más de 7 juegos diferentes con varias curiosidades que note en más de un juego, en fin, espero que les guste, este "Prologo"**_ _…_ **ah! Cierto, cuantos se percataron de que Kcalb estaba semi desnudo en el último cap. Digo, si se dan cuenta con solo tocar la barrera su guante se desgasto, si entra todo, pues… ewe, ya se lo imaginaran uds. En fin uwu….**

* * *

" _Gray garden no es mio"_

" _¿Prologo o introducción?"_

 _Ahí estaban una vez más, frente a frente, en una batalla más de las tantas que quizás tendrían, la mirada serena de ambos, pese a que ambos ya estaban cansados de eso, sabían que continuarían, queriendo que su contrincante no supiese sus pensamientos, ahí, frente a ellos, blanco y negro se enfrentaba, dando como resultado un grandes pérdidas en ambos lados._

 _Una vez más la batalla terminaría del mismo modo. Ninguno de los dos lados ganaría nada, pero si perdería, su orgullo, su tiempo, su paciencia. La chica soltó un suspiro y cerro sus ojos, jamás había creído que volverían a aquellos días. El en cambio se dedicó a observar el escenario que se presentaba ante el… no podía creerlo… habían vuelto a empatar._

-… empatamos- murmuro la chica, mientras veía el tablero. Y volviendo a acomodar las piezas comento –¡juguemos otro!-

-…Es el quinto…- murmuro el chico viéndola algo cansado.

-Cierto… ¿pero… porque ahora no puedo ganar?- murmuro la chica fingiendo abatimiento.

-ni yo…- comento el chico cerrando los ojos.

-tu nunca has ganado- comento la chica, para que luego iniciara una de sus absurdas peleas, que de seguro el ángel jefe calmaría. Desde aquel día, siempre empataban por alguna razón, o al menos lo hacían en el ajedrez. Pese a que Etihw insistía en que deberían jugar una y otra vez ella disfrutaba de aquello, al igual que él.

-Oye, Etihw… - comento el chico casi como un susurro - ¿sigues teniendo pesadillas?-

-uhmmm… no, ahora solo sueño contigo – comento la chica con cierta picardía y con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, que solo logro que el hombre se sonrojara. –¿y tú?

-Lo normal… me alivia que ya no tengas esos sueños…- suspiro el chico, para él las pesadillas eran algo normal. Pero jamás había creído que estas, tuvieran un efecto así en ella. Quizás era cierto eso de que a veces era más fácil ensuciar lo blanco que aclarar lo negro… una idea no deseada cruzo por su mente que hiso que se sonrojara una vez más … quizás lo pervertido de ella se le estaba pegando. Esta reacción ella no la noto pues ambos miraban a su taza de té.

-si… ¿Acaso tu siempre tienes pesadillas así?- pregunto la chica, mientras alzaba la mirada.

-… es parte de la oscuridad- contesto el chico con tranquilidad –Solo que normalmente no te asesino-

-…. Oh ya veo…- comento la chica quien normalmente soñaba con colores y armonías. –Entonces duerme conmigo! Así si tienes una pesadilla yo te protegeré-

-Etihw… ya te dije que tú me pateas, no volverá a ocurrir eso- comento el chico con el sonrojo aun presente pero en menor cantidad.

-esta vez no te pateare- ella quería proteger sus sueños, no importaba que, aun si eso significaba compartir esa oscuridad. –Vamos kcalb-

-No… tu habitación es demasiado amplia- comento el chico mientras tomaba te, no quería que ella sintiera esa oscuridad que aguardaba dentro de él, una vez más. Si tan solo hace unos días sus sueños había sido sincronizados esa ves haría lo posible porque jamás volviese a ocurrir.

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad, aunque la chica no se había rendido y cada ves que podía le preguntaba, en sí, su día se fue entre jugar ajedrez y convencer al chico de dormir con ella. Pero su respuesta siempre era la misma.

La luz de la luna alumbraba su fas blanca, muchas veces eso le calmaba tanto de más de una forma, amaba sentir el frio viento con brisa acariciar su rostro y jugar con su cabello, la luna de aquel día se veía especialmente hermosa y grande, parecía como si, con tan solo estirarte podrías alcanzarla.

Una vez más los recuerdos le atormentaban, muchas veces las pesadillas al estar despierto eran las peores, ya que no se podía despertar. Aun los gritos de dolor y piedad resonaban en su mente, aun podía sentir un cálido liquido en sus garras que ahora se encontraban cubiertas por guantes, aun podía oler la muerte rondar por ahí, pese a que ella no había estado en mucho tiempo.

Sus cansados ojos se fijaron en el satélite, era cierto que cuando estaba con Etihw el podía dormir y descansar bien, pero ella no lograba borrar esos recuerdos y tormentos que le invadían. A veces simplemente le hubiera gustado huir de aquello, pero era imposible.

Al regresar con paso lento avanzo por los pasillos vacíos del castillo hacia su habitación, podía ver sombras de las personas y sucesos que había presenciado, su hermano regando flores, Grora persiguiendo a su gatuna sirviente, Alguna de las chicas vagando por ahí para ir a verlos, y… Etihw, quien siempre le lograba regalar una sonrisa y parecía ser tan relajada siempre. Todo lo opuesto a el.

Soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se fue a dormir a su ataúd, en unos pares de horas amanecería así que al menos ese tiempo tendría que dormir. O al menos podría meditar un poco más en aquella profunda oscuridad.

-o-o-o-o

Había esperado a que el volviese, ella haría lo que fuese por él. Aun si tuviera que ella igual abrir viejas heridas.

-o-o-o-o-o

Blanco, negro, rojo, gris… los colores vividos que antes habitaban ahí habían sido cubiertos por estos 4 colores, las risas y juegos habían sido cambiados por llantos y regimientos.

-… Sal, necesito hablar contigo- hablo firmemente el peliblanco, como si fuera una orden. Ante la esto, salió aquella cabellera blanca acompañada de esa característica coleta, esos ojos de rencor y con aquel desgastado traje militar que solía utilizar.

-veo que has regresado- comento el pasado, que hasta hace poco había sido descubierto – ¿acaso, ahora tú me quieres enfrentar? O ¿acaso estás enojado porque tome tu forma la anterior noche?-

-…- el chico permaneció en silencio, pocas veces había estado de ese modo con su "yo" pasado -¿Por qué quisiste dañar a Etihw?-

-Ella solo te ha vuelto débil, aparte, sin ella. Tú, no, mejor dicho nosotros, obtendríamos ese respeto que siempre merecimos. Podríamos darle un verdadero objetivo a toda la sangre que corrió en nuestras manos- comento el joven mientras mostraba sus garras ensangrentadas –todas esas vidas por fin tendrán una justa razón, no solo serán olvidadas y ocultadas-

-Yo tengo respeto- murmuro el presente. Mientras cerraba su puño, recordando una de la razón de su uso de guantes.

-Si claro, anciano, la gran vegestad de los demonios – se burló su otro yo. –por favor ahora ya nadie te respeta, te teme, o admira. Ahora solo eres una sombra de aquella luz-

-…- el chico permaneció en silencio quizás las palabras dichas por su pasado eran verdad pero...

-oh, cierto siempre lo hemos sido. Su sombra… siempre lo opuesto a ella –murmuro el chico mientras se acercaba al hombre. –¿No sería mejor cambiarlo? De ese modo ya no seriamos algo que solo destruye, algo que solo lastima, alguien que solo asesina-

El hombre que había permanecido en silencio solo suspiro, en verdad antes era un cabezota, pero bueno… eso solo quería decir que aun en el fondo lo era, y eso también le pesaba.

-El ser algo de destrucción, lo decidimos nosotros… Aparte, hasta la sombra más fuerte necesita luz una luz igual de fuerte, y yo tengo a mi Eti – murmuro el chico posando sus manos en su pecho. –no sabes que cálida es la luz que ella provee-

-Ya empezamos con las cursilerías- corto el ambiente el pasado –es cierto, a mayor luz mayor sombra, pero eso no quiere decir que si no existe la luz ya no existirá la sombra, solo que ahora esta será el todo-

-Solo existiría la nada, pues hasta para crear vida necesitas luz y oscuridad- se escuchó una voz femenina acercándose. –si no, solo crearas un mundo vacío-

-E…etihw- tartamudeo el hombre con un poco de sonrojo, mientras que el de uniforme militar, le miraba con odio –¿q…que haces aquí?-

-Solo venía a ver un momento- contesto la chica con una sonrisa. –Tenía un poco de curiosidad sobre tu mundo de los sueños, y vaya sorpresa que me eh dado-

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- comento secamente el corrupto.

-No hablemos de pequeñeces- comento la chica restándole importancia. –Mejor hablemos de ti, y esa locura tuya de crear un mundo en oscuridad-.

-No tengo una razón por la cual responderte- contesto el pasado.

-Acaso ya olvidaste quien soy- murmuro la chica poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

-Y tú ya olvidaste donde estas…- respondió el chico con una sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes. –Un lugar donde los miedos perseveran… en donde Sus miedos se vuelven realidad-

-Cuidado Etihw!- Grito el hombre antes de derribarla. –Salgamos de aquí-

-Como lo harás… ¿Despertando? Y quien te garantiza que ella igual saldrá, la última ves ella despertó antes que tú, sin contar que ella entro ahora por voluntad propia- comento el chico con voz juguetona – Aunque… no me molestaría un, nuevo juguete en esta eterna pesadilla sabes-

-jamás seria tu juguete…- respondió la diosa en brazos de su diablo.

-Esa no es tu decisión estúpida diosa- sonrió el hombre mientras movía su índice de un lado al otro. –No, no, no. Esto solo le incumbe a mí otro yo, verdad vegest…-

Fue un momento efímero y veloz, los ojos del pasado se agrandaron en gran proporción ante lo que veía. Su futuro se encontraba abrazando posesivamente a su némesis, Un beso había sido dado y también había sido correspondido.

-Quizás no, pueda hacer que ella despierte como la anterior vez pues… no quiero perderla una vez más, pero entonces hare que despierte como aquella ves quise intentarlo, con otro de sus melosos cuentos…- susurro el hombre acariciando el mentón de la chica quien lo veía sorprendida y sonrojada. Poco a poco ella fue desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

-Eres un cursi- murmuro el pasado.

-… Cállate- contesto el presente.

Fue entonces cuando el igual despertó con la chica ante el devolviéndole el mimo que hace poco el en sus sueños le había hecho. Ella se veía un poco agitada, perecía que había corrido a verle y aún tenía su pijama. A su lado pudo notar una pequeña muñeca con forma de Etihw, seguro ella lo había echo para así poder velar su sueño.

-E… Eti, que estás haciendo- cuestiono el chico ante el modo tan "inapropiado" en el que le había despertado.

-Tú ya lo habías echo, yo solo quería intentarlo- contesto la chica inflando sus mejillas.

-P… pero era en una situación completamente diferente- se excusó el tapándose el rostro con su mano, tratando de esconder su rubor.

-Entonces no te gusta mi "calidez"- contesto ella haciendo referencia a lo que el había dicho respecto a su compañía. A lo que él se sonrojo aún mas, no creía que ella lo hubiese escuchado.

Ella solo sonrió y se retiró de la habitación deseándole buenas noches. Tendría que encontrar el modo de que el ya no sufriera esas pesadillas, a cualquier costo. Pues él era una perla negra que había encontrado y no la pensaba dejar ir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba una vez más, en su trono que como deidad utilizaba. Lo único "divertido" que lograba encontrar era jugar con los miedos y pesadillas de los demás. Ya estaba harta de aquel lugar… quizás salir no haría daño…

-¿Srta. A dónde va?-

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que no me digan asi?- comento la chica mirando a su súbdito de reojo con enojo y una escondida melancolía, mientras se marchaba. –Saldré un momento… quiero ver como manipular esto… -

 _ **El fin ovo!**_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Respuesta a comentariooooos:

 **Judithlaseedriana:** pues emmm…. Ya leeiste :D, y no pidas mas que me dejas sin material para el crossver.

 **MisSmaLyan:** pues estee… piensa en una chica de trensas que se volvió dios y que le solian decir señorita y tendras tu respuesta. Y vamos no llores nvn se fuerte. En este cap de echo meti mas cosas cursis uvu, fue inevitable.

 **Paulakawaii:** que rayos igual estabas aquí! Sigo insistiendo te me haces conocida :T

 **tandomen** : pues… lo siento pero este es el ultimo cap XD.

 **V** : claaaaro pesadilla. Sabias que las pesadillas son simplemente un reflejo distorcionado de tus miedos y la realidad (¿?) porque yo no lo se XD.

 **A51C:** I too.

Lo siento no soy buena en ingles XD. Pero sinceramente yo igual lo ame, pues es de mis trabajos el mejor redactados según yo.

Guest: la verdad no se como piensan uds que lo podría continuar jeje…

En fin gracias por sus 7 reviews (me gusta el 7), por sus visitas (alcanzaron los 200) y por haber leeido hasta aquí nvn. Chao hasta la sig. Historia


End file.
